


Sweetness

by tariana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Just a fluffy little musing.





	Sweetness

It's such a relief, Jensen thinks as he watches Jared load up not one, but two boxes of food from the catering table, to finally be dating someone who actually eats. All of his girlfriends have counted calories and fat grams and carbs obsessively, and while he can't blame them (Hollywood is brutal) there's something really gratifying about knowing he doesn't have to watch what he eats in comparison to Jared.

Jared laughs, juggling his boxes, and tosses Jensen a can of soda from the big cooler at the end of the table. As they walk together toward Jared's trailer – they have a break while the stage is reset, and Jared apparently intends to use it kicking Jensen's ass at Guitar Hero – Jensen smiles.

Jared's chattering away a mile a minute, and Jensen doesn't really even know what about. He's just content to listen.

Later, after his ass has been pretty thoroughly kicked (and whatever other bullshit Jared might tell you, he really is the better video game player) – Jared pulls out a box of candy from under the couch. Jensen eyeballs him, thinks he should make some crack about Jared's candy addiction, but then Jared slurps in the rest of a gummi worm, with humor and heat in his eyes, and all Jensen can think of is kissing Jared as soon as possible. So he does.

When Jared says, “Mmm, Jen...” some time later, it comes out in a sticky-sweet puff of air, and Jensen thinks he never knew gummi worms could be erotic. But then, Jared has forced him to reevaluate a lot of things he thought he knew, so why not that, too?

Jensen thinks that now he knows that love is best with someone who is comfortable with you, who can be themselves with you, who isn't afraid to share their gummi worm breath with you.

Jensen thinks that whole gummi worm thing sounds pretty silly, but then Jared really is his best friend, the one who knows him better than anyone, and Jensen kinda wonders how he got this lucky.

“Time to go,” Jared says, and stands, offering Jensen a hand to help him off the sofa. Jared pulls him into a quick, one-armed hug, then immediately destroys the manliness of the gesture by pressing a kiss to Jensen's forehead.

“Love ya, Jenny,” Jared says, then he's out the door, his seemingly boundless energy refusing to let him stay still for very long.

Jensen follows, a smile on his face.


End file.
